Ouran Highschool Host Club: Free Writes
by storyreader900
Summary: This is just a compalition of stories that I wrote for Ouran Highschool Host Club. I never finished them, but if I decide to finish them, I'll let people who read them know. Enjoy!
1. Core of Night: Chapter 01

Chapter1 **Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me**

A girl with short black hair that had crimson and purple highlights in it stood outside Ouran Academy. She wore a crimson corset with black lace, a skirt that looked like it was made out of belts and went down mid-thigh, fishnet tights, converse that went up to the top of her knees, fishnet gloves that left her fingers exposed, and a small, thin purple jacket that had barely any sleeves and barely covered her back.  
She looked at the academy with annoyance and checked her watch. _It's luch already. Yay._  
The girl, who's name was Chou Amano but perfered to be called Naito, walked into the academy. Naito walked through the halls, looking for the lunch room and getting certain looks from guys.  
When Naito finally found the lunch room, she looked around and smirked. _So, no watching teachers. Perfect!_  
Naito scanned the area once more and saw an abandoned table in the middle of the room. She quicly went over to the table, pulled out her iPod and speaker, turned them both one, chose a Nightcore song, turned the volume all the way up, got on the table, and hit the play button.

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy/ Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty/ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy/ Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like/ I'm the kind that boys fantasize/ I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like/ I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the/ Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll  
Think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy/ Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty/ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy/ Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
My mouth never takes a holiday/ I always shock with the things I say/ I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy/ Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty/ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy/ Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
Sexy, sexy, sexy/ naughty, naughty, naughty/ bitchy, bitchy, bitchy/ me/ Sexy, sexy, sexy/ naughty, naughty, naughty/ bitchy, bitchy, bitchy/ me  
Think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy/ Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty/ When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy/ Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty/ Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money/ I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty/ Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me  
I pick my skirts to be sexy/ Just like my thoughts a bit naughty/ When I'm out with my girls bitchy/ Can't change I am/ Sexy naughty bitchy me**_

Naito sang and danced, enticing the male part of the crowd, the girl looked at her withh fire in their eyes. Naito simply flipped them off. She loved performing and had her fun sing and dancing. Once the song ended, she smiled at her assembled crowd and spotted her older brother giving her a stern look.  
She simply smirked. Winking at the crowd, Naito got off the table and put up her things. The crowd disappated and she noticed red headed twins eying her, not as in the way of undressing with their eyes, but as if summing her up.  
Naito put her bag over her shoulder and walked over to her brother with their eyes following her and grabbed onto his arm. "Hey, big brother." She gave him a smile.  
He gave her a look of distain. "Did you have to do that, Chou?"  
Naito glared at him. "It's Naito, Kyoya. _Not_ Chou," she growled.  
Kyoya gave her an emotionless look, turned, and walked away.  
Naito followed him.  
"Would you kindly explain to me why you are four hours late _and_ dressed like _that_?"  
She smirked. "I didn't want to come, but I did anyways. And I love this outfit."  
Kyoya glared at her. "Why aren't you in uniform?"  
"I won't wear it," Naito said simply.  
Kyoya sighed at his sisters hard-headedness.  
She grinned. "Anyways, you want me to follow after school or not?"  
"Your choice," he said right as the bell rang.  
She nodded and grinned. "Later, brother."  
Naito turned and headed for her classroom, making sure to show up five minutes after the bell. She walked into the room and said, "Hey, teach. What's up?"  
The teacher regarded her with a look of distaste. "Who are you?"  
Naito grinned evilly and said darkly, "Your worst nightmare."  
The teacher gave her a suspicious look.  
Naito rolled her eyes. "I'm Naito. The new girl. And, to save you the trouble, I'll take the open seat." Naito turned away, leaving the teacher speachless, and went to the open seat, which was next to those twins that were eyeing her in the lunch room.  
They were looking at her again, so Naito stuck her tongue out and winked at them. In response to that, the boys raised their brows. She simply shrugged and turned her attention to the teacher.

Naito walked into the third music room a few minutes after it was open, well, she more or less sneaked in.  
She floated around the room for a while, not being spotted by Kyoya. Until she decided to watch the twins.  
"And then he just woke up, crying like a baby," one said grinning.  
"Hikaru!" The other gasped, sounding like a girl. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"I'm sorry, Kaoru," said Hikaru, placing his hands on Kaoru's face.  
Naito suddenly started laughing while the fangirls started swooning, calling attention to herself. She couldn't help it. She found the act they had put on funny instead of hot.  
Naito was pulled away from her spot, laughing so hard she as crying. Eveyone was looking at her as if she was crazy. Next thing she knew, she was in the hall with Kyoya.  
He waited until naito had calmed down to the point of her just lightly giggling and wiping away the tears. "Why are you acting like that in there?" He asked, enraged. His tone scared most people at this point. It just made Naito giggle a little more.  
"Well...I found their act a little funny. I mean, what gay guys actually act like that? None that I've met. Sure, those guys kissed in front of me, but I didn't mind. I just looked away. But, that, as funny. I'm sorry." Naito couldn't help but laugh a little more.  
"Learn how to act in public! I know you were never raised to be in a rich family, since you are an illegitimate child. But, your mother should have taught you better!" He turned on his heel and went back into the third music room, leaving Naito standing there, stunned at what he said and feeling like throwing up.  
When she regained her senses, she shook her head and walked away.  
_How could he say that to me?_


	2. Core of Night: Chapter 02

**Dear LoveDeathTheKid,  
I may not finish writing the story...but I will post a few more chapters. And, I don't mind otaku's.  
Thanks for the review.**

Chapter2 **Falling Inside the Black**

Naito had been at the academy for two weeks, and the hosts were becoming curious about her connection with Kyoya. They almost always seemed to be having an argument. The twins got really curious one day and pulled Haruhi along as they went to ask, figuring she would be able to help. They went to Naito, thinking she wouldn't try to kill them for asking.  
They found Naito sitting on a bench in the rose garden, reading a book, and listening to music.  
"Why do I have to come again?" Haruhi asked once again.  
"We want a witness in case she tries to kill us," Kaoru said.  
"And we doubt that she would kill you," Hikaru said, smiling at her.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
They approached Naito from behind and were about to talk when Naito spoke.  
"Idiot 1 and 2, take five steps back. Haruhi, come on over," Naito didn't even look at them when she said that.  
The twins looked at each other and took five steps back and gestured for Haruhi to move foreward. Haruhi walked around the bench and sat next to Naito. "What are you reading?" Haruhi asked.  
"Dracula by Bram Stoker." She shut her book and looked at Haruhi. "What can I help you with, Haruhi?"  
"Well, Hikaru and Kaoru were wondering why you're around Kyoya-sempai so much."  
"You're wondering too?"  
"A little..."  
Naito nodded. "He's my brother."  
"I never knew he had a sister."  
"There's a reason why I'm specifically not mentioned." Naito sighed. "I'm an illegitimate child."  
Haruhi looked surprised.  
Naito nodded. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Don't tell the twins. I don't really want them to know. I don't want anyone to know, but, even though I don't really know you, I feel like I can trust you."  
Haruhi nodded. "Alright."  
Naito opened her book once more and Haruhi got up and walked over to the twins.  
"What'd she say?" They immediatly demanded.  
Haruhi shrugged and walked past them.  
The boys gaped at Haruhi then at each other.

Naito laid her head on her arms and closed her eyes while the teacher kept going on and on about things she didn't really care about. She soon fell into the word of her dreams.

_Naito was flying through the sky, the clouds were black and white, as usual in her dreams. She drifted through the clouds with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of flying, she had missed it for so long. She smiled happily.  
Then, suddenly, she was falling, facing at the sky she was falling from, her hands clutched to her chest, as if to pray. She was falling into the black vastness that was beneath her. The clouds parted into cracks that she fell through. Her tears would leave her eyes and just seem to stay there, suspended in the air. Naito opened her mouth and scream for all she was worth. _Can you hear me!_ Rang through her head as she was falling inside the black that swallowed her up._

Naito woke with a slight start, her eyes flying open as she sucked in a quiet gasp. The bell rang, making her jump even more. She heard snickers from her left and she looked to the source. The red-headed twins. Their laughing inflamed Naito and she was about ready to get up and punch them, but, instead, she stood abruptly, quickly gathered her things, and left the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their brows as Naito swept out of the room.  
"Was it something we did?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.  
Haruhi rolled her eyes and got up. "You guys shouldn't try treating her like a toy."  
"And why not?" Hikaru asked.  
"Because she doesn't need you to treat her like that. She's probably already gone through so much of it already." Haruhi turned and walked out of the room, the twins in hot pursuit.  
"And how do you know this? She barely talks to anyone," Kaoru pointed out.  
"I can just tell."  
Hikaru scoffed. "As if that tells anyone a lot."  
The group stopped, spotting Naito and Kyoya at the end of the hall, arguing.  
"I don't _care_ what _he_ says, Kyoya! He can't control me!" Naito yelled.  
"Until you learn to follow orders, you'll never accomplish anything!" Kyoya hissed.  
"Are you saying I've yet to accomplish anything yet!"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, if that's, then how the hell am I _here_!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I wouldn't be here if I had broken my mother's rule of not finding my own father! My family I never knew I had! If I had listened, I would probably be in Germany, France, Spain, Finland, Sweden, or the UK! I don't know where I'd be had I not broken the rules! So, telling me breaking the rules won't get me anyhere, is pointless!"  
"Ch-"  
"That's not my name!" She turned away from Kyoya and sprinted down the hall and right past Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi.  
"Whoa..." Hikaru muttered.  
Kaoru nodded.  
"Told you she didn't need teasing," Haruhi muttered and walked on.  
The twins followed her as they headed to the Host Club. They got inside and Kyoya called for a meeting. Everyone gathered around the Shadow King.  
"As you all know, there is a girl that has been her for about two week and has come here a few times." Everyone nodded at this. "I want to put your skills to a test."  
"What sort of test?" Haruhi asked skeptically.  
"I want to see who can catch her fancy," he seemed to sum up all of the hosts.  
"That should be easy," Hikaru said pompously.  
"Not as easy as you would think." Kyoya's eyes flashed.  
"Why not?" Hunny asked.  
"Naito is...untrusting. She has a lock on her heart and she has her preferences, her own ideas for a guy and high standards. She isn't as easy as she appears."  
"Then how are we supposed to win her fancy?" Kaoru asked.  
"Easy," Haruhi said. "It's a little thing called trying to get to know someone."  
"And if someone wins her fancy?" Tamaki asked.  
"That will be their own reward in a way." Kyoya smiled ominously.


	3. Core of Night: Chapter 03

Chapter3 **Circus**

Naito stretched, waiting for her dance class to begin as well as being glared at and checked out. She rolled her eyes as she fell into the splits. _Maybe I should've skipped dance and gone for yoga again. Then again, I'm in that as well, so, there's no point in dropping this._  
Her phone started buzzing and playing music, alerting her to a text or call. Naito pulled her legs in before getting up and walking to get her phone.  
She checked her phone for whatever it was, which was a text from her brother.

_Have fun and let the games begin.  
~Kyoya_

Naito looked at the screen in confusement. _Games? Are you losing your mind, brother?_  
She snapped her phone shut and dropped it back into her bag. She readjusted her clothes as she went to go back to her place, pondering what her brother meant.

Naito sighed and honestly tried to pay attention to the teacher, but was failing at it. For about th fourth time that period, she noticed the Hitachiin twins looking at her, creping her out. It felt as if they were trying to stalk her. She quickly shook her head and tried to pay attention, but she was way too tired. Trying to stay awake, she drove her nails into her leg, which didn't bother her in the least.  
"Alright, class, time to pair up," the teacher announced.  
Haruhi quickly went over to Naito. "Do you want to be partners?"  
Naito nodded, noticing the pouting twins, which made her wonder what was going on.

Naito walked into town the next day, having nothing better to do, and decided to do some shopping. The mall wasn't too big, but Naito still got lost. She smiled to herself as she passed a shop for the third time. _I really need a better sense of direction._ Naito sat on a bench and pulled out one of the books she had just bought and began to read it.  
"Is that all you do when you come to a commoner's mall?" A voice asked.  
Naito sighed and lowered her book, looking up at the red-headed trouble makers. "Sometimes. And it's not a _commoner's mall_, it's just a _mall_," Naito said coolly.  
"Your point?" Kaoru asked.  
"That those who call this a commoner's mall, are _incompetent fools_." Naito stood, grabbing her bags, and walked away from them.  
"Hey! Don't call us incompetent!" Hikaru yelled, both him and his brother following her.  
Naito rolled her eyes. "What should I call you then?"  
"Call us by our names," Kaoru said calmly.  
"Dumb and dumber? Alright then!" She increased her speed, wanting to get away from them. They wouldn't let her.  
"Why are you so mean to us?" Kaoru whined.  
"Because you're annying me!" Naito growled.  
"That's not good enough," Hikaru said in a sing-song voice.  
Naito took a deep breath and stopped moving. "How can I get you two to leave me alone?"  
They looked at each other, then looked back at Naito, grinning like the Chesire cat. "We'll leave you alone if you can guess right."  
"Right at what?"  
"Our 'Which One is Hikaru' game!"  
Naito rolled her eyes. "Rules?"  
"We'll just wear hats and you guess which one is Hikaru."  
"If I get it right, you leave me alone. And if I don't, you can choose within reason. Deal?"  
They nodded. "Now, close your eyes."  
Naito did as instructed and heard some shuffling from the boys.  
"Okay, open," they spoke in unison.  
Naito looked at each of them in turn, they had identical poker faces. Naito smiled and pointed to the right. "Hikaru."  
"You got it wrong," they chorused.  
"Then why continue in unison and not take off the hats? Besides, I'm right. Kaoru, you act much more distinguished than your older brother." She turn. "Now, you have to leave me be." She walked away, smiling slightly.

"Kyoya!" Naito yelled as soon as she got back home. "Where are you!"  
"He's sleeping, miss," a maid informed her.  
Naito nodded and went to Kyoya's room, throwing open the door. "Kyoya!" Her voice was dangerous.  
Kyoya opened his eyes and glared at her out of the corner of his eyes. "What do you want?"  
"What the _fuck_ did you do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why do the freakin' _twins_ want to hang out with _me_? I know you did something!"  
"I didn't do anything." He glared at Naito full force, probably hoping to scare her but failing.  
"You don't scare me, Kyoya," she said, her voice dangerous.  
"Can't you leave me be? I didn't get to bed until six am."  
Naito rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Fine. But this isn't over." She turn, slamming his door. _The jerk._ She went to her room and sat down on her bed, sighing. _I miss mum. She was the best in situations like this. I wish she were here so I could talk to her..._ There was a knock on her door and Naito got up and opened her door to see who it was. Fuyumi, her older half-sister was standing there.  
"Can I help you, dear?" Naito asked with a little too much sweetness.  
Fuyumi smiled despite Naito's rudeness. "I just wanted to see how you were settling in."  
"It's been a few weeks, dearest Fuyumi. Why did you not check on me earlier?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and close the door in her face.  
Fuyumi smiled sweetly. "I didn't have the time."  
Naito slightly raised her brows and nodded in faux understanding. She didn't really care. "Right."  
"Why does it smell like paint?" Fuyumi tried to look into Naito's room.  
"I don't know. Maybe your nose is screwed up." Naito immediatly closed the door in Fuyumi's face. A smirk lit up her face as she looked around her room. The white walls were now colorful. One wall looked like a Jackson Pollock, another was a repliction of the Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh with her own twist on it, another had a nature scene that she herself had painted, and the last wall she painted quotes on.  
Her smirk grew into a grin at her work that took her weeks, a lot of paint, and a lot of sneaking to finish. Naito took a deep breath. She loved the smell of paint, it comforted her. She walked over and touched her own version of a Jackson Pollock.  
_"My god, Chou. It's beautiful," Chou's mother said, admiring Chou's newest painting. "You really could be an artist!"  
Chou smiled, proud of her painting. "Really?"  
Her mother nodded._  
Naito sighed. She could still hear her mothers voice as if she was there with her.  
Ever since Naito's mother had died years ago, she never shared her paintings with anyone. Her paintings were her greatest achievements and secrets. _My life just seems to be a circus._


End file.
